Ember Ink
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: ten years after the Trouble in Tokyo. Raven quit and opened a Tattoo Shop called Ember Ink. What happens when Someone comes into her life? Who is this someone? Do YOU know why I'm asking YOU all these questions?
1. Ember Ink

10 years after the Titans.

My sisters and I opened up a Tattoo Shop, Ember Ink. We were in love with Tattoos. We don't know why or how this love came to be, but we just loved it. Ok so Abbie was the receptionist, I was one of the artists along with Amelia and Amy. Isis and Alanis were the finance manager. We also had a few guys here, like Jason Todd, (A.K.A. Red-X) My brothers Damian and Ryan, Cyborg was working for me too. I was the owner, me, Ms. Raven Roth. It was one of the most famous Tattoo Shops in Jump City. We were the L.A. Ink of Jump and we loved it. We were all single, except Isis, she was married. We were all in our twenties and staying that way forever. I was the oldest, 29. Amelia was the second in command and second oldest, 28. Abbie was only 20, the youngest, but still able to party. I had my hair to my mid back, and put black streaks in it. If you asked me if I wanted to go back to the Titans? 'Hell no! Just another heartbreak waiting at my door.' Is what I would say. Ever since that freaking trip to Japan, I quit the Titans. I got several tattoos and piercings since then. I got my tongue, belly button, and I have a stud in my nose, but then again I've always had my ears pieced. I've wished I hadn't quit the Titans sometimes. I wish I had a second chance with Boy Blunder. But no, he only wanted the alien. I was too dark, abnormal, _creepy_. So now I'm one of the most famous people in Jump City. The Titans were still in the paper from time to time. I saw that 'Nightwing and Kori'ander' Had a kid or maybe it was two? Anyway I've moved on and am a very successful business owner. Ok maybe We have a band too. You can't blame us, We have nothing else to do. Ok now I'm gonna tell you about the history of this place. I bought it first thing out of the team, I've had my eyes on it for a very long time. It was this old beat down little bar, so I quit the team and my family followed. We fixed her up put a 'Help Wanted' sign up and, BOOM, We get people flooding in from everywhere. Got a picture of my mom up on the wall out front to let her know how successful I am. I'm sure shes looking out for us up there. Now where do we get the money? Bruce Wayne. He decided to let us open shop and try it, see how it worked. We started off slow but then it really started to pick up, and we didn't need Bruce anymore. We were so happy. We all had the shop's name tattooed at least somewhere on our bodies, I had it on my ankle along with Abbie and Alanis. Amelia and Jason had it on the back of their neck. The others had them everywhere else. Oh, shit! We're opening in like ten minutes! I've got to get my needles ready. I had the first appointment of the day. I had Bumble Bee coming in to get a Bee on her neck. I fully indorse people getting tats, especially Titans! I opened the doors and the hot summer air washed over me. I looked at the clock: 12:00. Here comes Bumble Bee.

"Thank you Rae! Thanks for doing this for me. I didn't want to go anywhere else with this." She said, buzzing with excitement.

"It's alright Bee. Now come in and sit down." I said.

"So how's life with the family?" She asked.

"Fine, no arrests lately. A few parties but no arrests." I said, she laughed and sat dow in the chair.

"So how 'bout your neck of the woods?" I asked.

"Well Robin and Star are engaged,but you already knew that. Terra came back from the grave and Beast boy's all over her. Jinx joined the Titans and is dating Flash. And that's pretty much all." She said. I nodded and got to work.

"The team hasn't been the same since you and your family left. Boy Blunder can't stop talking about the times when you were on the team. To tell you the truth we're kinda sick of it." She said, I laughed with her at how idiotic Bird Brain was.

"Well You certainly took wing Raven. Or should I call you Rachel?" She asked, looking around at the shop.

"Either one's fine." I said. I stopped with the outline and switched needles for the color. I dipped the needle into the yellow. I nearly dropped the gun when I heard the most familiar voice.

"Is Rachel Roth in today?" He asked.

"Who may I ask is-. ROBIN!" I heard Abbie scream. I ran out to see Abbie hugging Robin and Amelia standing off to the side.

"Wow! If it isn't the team leader. I must say Bird brain you clean up nice." She said, eyeballing him. I could see he had his hair a little messy, black shades, black Punisher T-shirt, dark green cargo shorts, and a pair of flip flops.

"If you have gone goth I will kill you, Mr. Ready to Wed." I said. I was wearing a white tank top with a pair of black comfy jeans, and a pair of black flip flops with little characters all over them. I smiled as he smiled at me.

" So what are you doing in my shop?" I asked.

"Came to see the famous Raven Roth and the rest of the crew from Ember Ink." He said.

"Bullshit! We all know that's not what you're here for." I spat.

"Well the Titans-"

"HELL NO! If that's all you came to ask us then screw you! You know I would never join your shitty team again! Not when you chose her over me. Miss, Look at me I'm pretty but I HAVE NO BRAIN!" I yelled.

"You said you wouldn't be mad about the choice!" He yelled back. I inhaled and exhaled and tried to control myself.

"I know what I said. And I wasn't mad. No, I wasn't I understood that you chose her. But for your birthday, nine years ago, what did she get you? Oh! Now I remember! Your first Child. Then the birthday after that same thing. And the point is, you knew I loved you. But you never had the balls to hide the fact that you were getting my best friend knocked up over and over again!" I screamed.

"'Cause I thought you'd be happy for us!"

"I WAS! DAMN IT! I was so happy, for Star, not you. She'd always wanted a child. I was so happy. I just couldn't get over the fact that I loved you so much. It hurt when you chose her. Ask anyone in my shop they know I was crying for what seemed like forever. So I hate to say it but I'm- I mean we're not joining any team again!" I said. I hugged my crew and went back to work on Bee's tat.

"Can't you at least think about it?" He asked.

"Already thought about it. Don't want to come back. Just another heartache on the rocks." I said.

"What if you change your mind?" He asked.

"Robin, If I change my mind... I'd join Titans East before I joined any team you lead." I said. Next thing I know I get a slap on the face. My mind was begging me to kill him. I heard Amelia scream at him to leave.

"You know what you are an ass hole! You don't hit my sister! You hit my family we hit back, HARDER!" She yelled. I looked up to see her punch him in his face.

"Now suppose she gets a black eye?" She said. She stomped on his foot.

"Suppose she gets a bloody nose?" Elbow to the back.

"Suppose she dies! YOU'D DIE TO PRETTY BOY!" She yelled she held a knife up to his throat. I heard the bell for the front door ring. Star. She gasped and ran at my sister. Amelia let him go with a tweaked spine, bruised foot, and a tiny slit to the throat. I wish she had cut deeper, I really do. I wish I had to clean up his blood with the mop in the closet. But as cruel fate has spoken, so he will live another day. So, I went back to Bee's tat again. I finally got the damn thing finished, wiped and bandaged all ready for the next day. A few hours later and I got like ten tattoos done, probably the least amount of tats I got ready. My mind was everywhere at once. When we finally called it a day I got on my bike and jet home. I opened the front door and stepped on a letter. Addressed to me so I opened it and a business card fell out. I sat down on my chair and read the letter as my cat rubbed up on my leg. "Not now, Luna." I said. Luna was a short haired black cat with bright green eyes I found in the dumpster behind the shop one night. Now back to the note.

_ Dear Ms. Roth_

_We do hope you are in good health. We here would like to make you an offer. If you chose to accept this offer we will grant you anything you desire for as long as you want. If you refuse this offer then we will understand, for this is quiet dangerous. We are in need of a thief of your skills. We have heard of your 'reputation', and we would like nothing more than to have you on our side along with your family. We would offer you your own team to rule and control. We have heard your villain name and are very satisfied with it. Miss Hollow Soul. We would like to offer you the deal of a life time. If you accept this please call us, at the number below. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mad Mod and Slade_

I looked at the business card and saw the number to call. I picked up the phone, but the machine was blinking. Who now?

**Hey Rae, it's me. Robin. Was wondering if you changed you mind. (Sigh) Well I'm really sorry about the way I acted today. I shouldn't have hit you. I shouldn't have asked so much of you in the first place. Anyway, um, how do I ask this? Well I guess just come out and say it. Star's gone with the kids this weekend and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner? Anyway call me back with the answer. Bye. **

Great now what? I was stuck. No I wasn't, I could join Slade and Mad Mod and keep the whole thing a secret. Then I could go out to dinner with Robin.

"God what to do?" I asked myself.

"You got any answers?" I asked Luna. She looked at me like I was crazy. Although I might be a little, I'm getting off the subject.

"I'm Dreaming. Aren't I?" I asked myself. I looked over at the cat and saw it shake it's head. I walked over to the kitchen sink and put the sprayer on. I sprayed myself with the water to try and wake myself up. I looked down at the cat and saw it's eyes go wide.

"I know, I know, I'm an dumbass. But what else am I supposed to do?" I asked. The cat walked over to the phone and pressed the button. I heard Robin pick up the phone and flipped off Luna.

"**Hello?"**

"Hi Robin. It's me Rachel."

"**Rachel?"**

"RAVEN!"

"**OH! I'm just not used to your real name yet."**

"I can seethat"

"**So why'd you call?"**

"To take you up on your dinner offer."

"**Oh. Ok. Well Saturday night at four and wear something nice, please?"**

"You got it."

"**Bye"**

"Bye."

Then the cat picked up the card in her mouth and set it on the table. She brushed up against the phone and it fell. I picked it up and the number was dialed.

"How is it that Things always go your way?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side and back again.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi? Is this the MM&S?"

"_Yes, how may I direct your call?"_

"Umm. I'd like to speak to the men I charge."

"_Oh! Is this Miss Roth? They've been expecting you."_

"Well okay."

"_**Hello Rachel?"**_

"Yes."

"_**We're so happy you could speak to us. So have you accepted the offer yet?"**_

"Yes, I have and I would love to be part of the company."

"_**Wonderful! We'll have the suit ready in at least a day or two."**_

"Thank you."

"_**You are so very welcome."**_

I hung up and sighed turned on T.V., and was fast asleep within ten minutes.

_**Well... Did some rough editing and here it is! The new and improved: Ember Ink!  
I will say I was soo not the writer I am now back then! Wow! I look back on all my old stories and I have no choice but to edit them. **_

_**Review! Please I beg! I'm running low on Review juice! **_

_**Anyway, yeah Review!**_

_**Luv ya!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


	2. The Trashed Tower

I do not own the teen Titans If I did All my characters would be in it and Raven and Robin would have gotten together. Cruel fate says that I do not own the Teen Titans. SO I REAPEAT I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

I woke to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Yo Rae where are you? The shop's been torn to shreds... We just got here and everything's trashed. Amelia's crying her eyes out and swearing to kill the person who did this. We're freaking out because we don't know where you are. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO USE THE PHONE!" I heard Jason scream. I heard a scream from the background and shot up.

"Hello Raven. We have a deal to make. What the- KEEP HER UNDER CONTROL! NO! AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"That fucker!" I whispered, I knew who it was, someone from the Titans.

"YOU RUINED MY MOTHER FUCKING TATTOO SHOP! YOU WILL DIE!" I heard Amelia scream. I hurried on my bike to get to the shop. When I got there I saw Amelia with blood on her hands and the shop with broken windows and a few flames around it. I dropped to my knees and cried.

"What happened? What did I do?" Amelia asked. Jason walked over to her and hugged her. I saw a piece of black fabric on the ground. I got up and stepped on it.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. Everyone's heads snapped up toward me.

"Now I know everyone here has a criminal record, some more than others-"

"ME!" Amelia stood up excitedly waving her arms .

"Let's face it we are some of the best. I say we break out our suits and murder all the people who did this!" I yelled.

"That might be a problem," Damian spoke up.

"The people who did this left evidence, and I don't think you're going to like this," He said, sadly. I walked over to where he stood and gasped. I picked up a yellow communicator with a big white T inside of a black circle, and I smirked, they wanted to play hard ball? They picked the wrong people to play it with.

"As my all knowing, yet crazy, sister has said before..." I stopped.

"YOU HIT OUR FAMILY! OUR FAMILY HITS BACK HARDER!" Amelia screamed.

"Meet me at my house I've got your suits." Amelia said.

"And um..." She walked over to Jason and whispered in his ear. His face went red and he looked down. We all rocketed over to Amelia's house and got ready.

"They're gonna wish they'd never been born!" Abbie promised. I put on the blue and black eye mask and smiled. I stole it from the Boy Blunder himself and colored it and 'modified' it. I smirked as I put my weapons in my boots, but it faded when an image flashed in my head.

_ Robin watched as I ran the dagger lightly on his wife's wrist. I ran it up to her neck and stood behind her. _

"_You wanna die bitch?" I asked. I heard her whimper and watched as Amelia took Robin away, probably to the tiny stock room. I stood behind Star and smiled. _

"_I guess you don't, but that doesn't matter, I'm the puppet master now. Every night I went to bed crying my eyes out. BECAUSE OF YOU! One more thing," I said, walking around her. _

"_Robin said I was better." I whispered in her ear, from behind her. She sobbed as she was faced with death. _

"_Get out of my shop. Your team and you are not welcome. To think I wanted to waste my time with you." I sneered. I turned my back on her and started to walk away. I heard her energy beam come into her hand and smiled. My power took her in a bubble and shoved her out the door. I saw red and ran toward where it came from. I saw a brown haired blue eyed boy lying on the floor with a hole through his chest. _

"_ELIOT!" I screamed. _

I snapped out of it and rubbed my head.

"Who the hell is Eliot?" Amelia asked, Jason looked up defensively.

"I don't know." I said. Amelia shrugged and pulled on her glove, telling Jason to relax.

" Report." I ordered.

"Silent Nightmare, at your service." Amelia bowed.

"Red X, Silent Nightmare's partner." Jason walked over and grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Cleopatra, reporting for duty." Isis saluted me.

"The Devil's Apprentice ,ready." Damian said.

"The Jokester." Amy laughed.

"Queen of Greed." Abbie said.

"Hollow Soul. Let's move." I yelled.

We went separate ways. Amelia and Jason went to rob the Treasury, Damian, Abbie and Isis went to rob the bank and I went to trash the tower while the Titans were distracted. I grabbed a few cans of spray paint a, few bat's, and a few crowbars. I flew to the tower and smirked. I ran up to the top floor and smashed the huge windows. I ran in and disabled the alarm and sprayed the Robin's door. I sprayed a broken heart and then a hollowed out body. I found a condom in Terra's drawer and duct taped it to Star's door, and wrote, _EVER HEARD OF PROTECTION? _I snickered and ran to my old room. I opened the door and winced, pink, they colored my room _PINK!_

"Well this room needs redecorating." I laughed. I ran and busted holes in the walls and then painted my sign, a hollow body, on the wall. I went out to the main room and smashed the T.V. I went back outside and started to smash the other over-sized windows.

"Damn it they got away." I heard Robin swear. I quickly dove into the water and hid. I quickly swam for the other side. I got up out of the water and laughed as they explored the tower. There was a sudden crack and I whipped around.

"_You!"_ I spat with venom.

"_Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, Rachel." _He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Fear iced me over and I could not move. _I'm SCREWED! _I thought.

"_Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the guy who wanted that tattoo of a shadow." _He said.

"You're Eliot? But you're Kyd Wykyd!" I said. He took off a mask and I saw the man in my vision. "Wow. You're kinda cute." I giggled. He smiled at me and I winked.

"You wanna get something to eat?" He asked. I was caught off guard by this but nodded, I didn't know what else to do.

"Sure, but you're buying," I laughed. Eliot nodded and started to walk away. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"We're still in our suits," I hissed. He chuckled and his blue eyes sparkled.

"There's clothes in my car,"

"Wait a second! You actually think I'm going to get in a car with a guy I just met? You must be crazy,"

"It's either, you get in the car and change, or you get caught and get 20 to life for destruction of a landmark,"

"You got a point there," I admitted, after careful consideration. He pulled me along and to a black BMW.

"In ya go," He said, pushing toward it.

"You're not gonna look are you?" I asked, studying his actions.

"I can't, tinted windows," He finally admitted. I shrugged and climbed in the back.

"They should be on the seat somewhere,"

"I got 'em," I yelled out.

"Do I want to know where you got these?" I heard him chuckle and stopped.

"There my sister's, she's a drunk who bums rides from me,"

"And what takes her clothes off? Although I can't complain this is a really nice shirt," I said, pulling the rock and roll tee shirt over my head.

"Unfortunately, yes. You don't know what it's like to-"

"Please! I have ten brothers and sisters! _You_ don't know what it's like to here your brother or sister fucking someone right next door!" I laughed, pulling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Yeah I do. My sister gets so drunk she doesn't even remember I'm driving and she'll start getting it on with the guy she picked up that night,"

"Damn," I said, hopping out of the car, "I'm sorry for you!"

"Eh, ya get used to it after like the first five times," He smiled. I looked to see him in a plain blue tee shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans.  
"I know but still, it gets old," He pulled me to the trunk and popped it open.

"Take your pick,"

"Oh my god! Are these-"

"All the shoes she left in my car, yep." My eyes lit up and I grabbed a pair of gray and white converse.

"Your sister had style,"

"I know, sad thing is she never used it,"

"Well, you could have my sisters... One just got out of the looney bin, one's a serious sex addict, one's just plain annoying, take your pick," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Wait, did you say the _looney bin!_" He laughed.

"Yeah, Amelia just busted out of the nut house in Missouri last week, said that they were the ones making her crazy,"

"And do you believe that?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean you look at all these mental hospitals and it's like they want you to you're crazy!" I raved.

"You sure do have a lot to say,"

"Is that a problem? 'Cause if it is we're going to have a serious problem,"

"Not at all. I was just thinking about how most girls don't do that, speak their peace I mean,"

"Oh I know! It's like we're just Barbie dolls in the hands of a teenage boy!" I laughed, he blushed.

"Yeah, well, it's good to see a real girl, instead of these plastics that walk the streets,"

"Like that _bitch!_" I spat with as much venom as I could muster.

"Who?"

"Starfire," I said, looking into his blue eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you Raven. You quit the Titans? Why!" Eliot asked, looking at her in a new way.

"Come on, I'll tell you about it over dinner," I said, pulling him into a restaurant. I sat at a booth in a dark corner and pulled him down with me.

"What can I get you today Miss Roth?" a waiter said, handing Eliot a menu.

"Same thing as usual, tea and the chicken wrap," I said, smiling at Eliot.

"And for the good sir?"

"Same thing, I guess, except can I get a coffee?" He asked.

"Certainly," The waiter smiled at them and took the menu from Eliot.

"So okay, spill,"

"Alright. After we came back from Tokyo, Robin was 'in love' with Star. Little did everyone know that Mr. Goody two shoes was screwing the goth girl. Robin said we had to keep it under wraps because the media would eat that up. So, he just kept coming back, telling me that one day we would be happily married and have a family," I stopped looking at his face.

"So, he basically used you? That's why you left? Wow-"

"I had him make a choice, me or her. We all know the ending to that one. Now, I'm a stone cold bitch, with half a heart and a chip on my shoulder. People view me as a loner, well, people who don't understand me that is," I smiled.

"So how did you get the shop? Was it like a heirloom or something?"

"Bruce Wayne, actually. So, I guess you could call it an heirloom. Bruce bought the place for me and helped me get on my feet,"

"How did you get help from him? Screw him or something?"

"Nah, Bruce always said that I was like a daughter to him. And it doesn't help when your father is his best friend since collage," I explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we run the Vancouver research facility,"

"Wow, you guys must be rich!"  
"We are, but I got cut off because I'm my own business woman and Dad doesn't feel the need to help,"

"Wow, just wow,"

"Yeah, but Amelia isn't so she pitches in as much as she can to help with restocking and bills,"

"Rachel, I honestly don't know how you do it,"

"Do what?"

"Be your own person in this wave of faceless blobs,"

"It gets hard sometimes, but you fight through it. You just can't let them drag you down,"

"Yeah, I know but it seems like it's harder for women these days, always compared to the next best thing," Our meal came and we started to eat when we heard the bell ring.

"Table for two in the corner please," I heard Robin say. I nearly dropped my wrap, and looked at Eliot with a panicked expression.

"Just calm down and act like you're having a good time,"

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Ya know, it wouldn't hurt if you came over here, for acting purposes," I eyed him but walked over to his side of the table. I sat down and pulled my plate and cup over also. Eliot put his arm around me and pulled me close, I yelped in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Laugh, giggle do something other than scowl at me," He whispered in my ear.

"Why?"  
"'Cause here they come," He said. I forced a fake smile and forced a giggle out of my throat. He his head down close to my ear.

"Good, but you want to do it with a tad bit more enthusiasm than that? I mean you could act like you like me," He whispered, his breath tickling my ear and neck. I giggled on accident at the feel and looked at him.

"You did that on purpose," He smiled.

"Hey Rae," Robin said, looking at Eliot.

"Friend Raven! It is most glorious to see you!" Starfire said, her english still poor.

"Nice to see you too," I said, flatly.

"And who is your friend!" Star asked, looking from Eliot to me.

"I'm Eliot, Eliot Wilder," Eliot said, removing his arm from around me to shake Robin's hand.

"Richard, Richard Grayson,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"So, how'd you and Rave- Rachel meet?"

"Well, we met at the shop, and instantly clicked," Eliot said, pulling me closer to him. At this point I was practically on his lap as he got more and more defensive.

"Really? Was she your artist?" Robin pushed.

"Nope," That surprised me, he had told the truth, Amelia was his artist, not me.

"Really? Then how'd you meet?"

"I saw her and told her sister to give her my number, Rachel here called after work and we went out for a drink or two," Eliot said.

"Really? A drink or two, doesn't really seem like Rachel,"

"And how would you know?" I asked, completely blown away that he was saying what was me and what wasn't.

"Now, calm down, don't want you to over react now do we?" Eliot said, pulling me into his lap and his hands on my knees.

"No," I sighed. He chuckled and it rocked through both of our bodies. Robin looked at me with a certain rage and I gave him a deadly smirk. He grabbed Star and pulled her to a table, far away from us.

"Oh, and by the way! Thanks for tearing up my shop!" I screamed at him. His head snapped around and he glared at me.

"You really think I don't know it was you! Next time try not to leave your fucking communicator at the scene of the crime," I said, throwing the yellow machine in the middle of the aisle. His eyes widened and I smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Wanna bet! Why'd you come back Robin? After leaving me alone for 10 fucking years why'd you all of a sudden come find me? Star not giving you enough these days?"

_**Ik, Ik! I left it at a crappy ending, but hey it's going on 5 pages! 5! I've gotten back to my stories but I can't wait to get my Bleach one finished! I've got big plans for many of my stories, and with a new kitten in my house, I'm all tied up! But! A savior arrives soon, yep I'm talking about summer Vacation! I'll be updating this and all my others so check back often k? And Answer my polls! I mean come on! Don't even get me started on that! **_

_**Review**_

_**Luv ya guyz!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_

_**Review or no third Chapter!**_


End file.
